Who Owns the Night?
The Baroness is delivering Night Creeper Leader and Night Creeper Adept at night over New York City in a stealth mode F.A.N.G. to a building they believe is a US top secret military intelligence building currently under construction. The Night Creeper's mission is to install a listening device called the C.E.B.U. (Cobra Electronic Bypass Unit) into the computer system so Cobra can monitor all communications from the facility. Their target, the "quiet room," is on the 13th floor, still under construction. The Joes are aware of this mission and have sent Snake-Eyes and Jinx to defend the quiet room. And now both teams have been inserted. Snake-Eyes isn't wearing his traditional black uniform, but rather a very samurai-like armor that has the Arashikage Clan hexagram on it and although his face and head are covered, he isn't wearing any visor. Night Creeper Leader and Night Creeper Adept arrive on the 15th floor to discover two guard dogs. Leader leaves the Adept to deal with dogs so he can climb down to the 13th floor on the exterior of the building to avoid the security guarding the entrances. Jinx and Snake-Eyes follow much farther behind using special night vision equipment to confirm from a footprint that they are chasing Night Creepers. Adept climbs along the ceiling as the dogs below him jump up at him. Once on the other side of the room, he drops to the floor and fires his crossbow at the dogs. Following the noise of the dogs, Jinx and Snake-Eyes arrive to see them uninjured but pinned by a crossbow arrow to the wall with monofilament trailing from the arrow to a window, where the Adept is waiting. He pulls the arrows free, releasing the dogs in very close proximity to the Joes. Leader, now joined by Adept, has reached the quiet room. Scarlett, who has been monitoring the room, suspects something is up when a small anomaly briefly appears. But every senor says everything is fine. She warns Jinx that they better hurry and catch the Night Creepers because they are about to infiltrate the quiet room. Leader brags about his computer skills to the Adept as he rewires all of the sensors to read normal, as they start to implant the Cobra C.E.B.U. device. Jinx receives the message as Snake-Eyes is petting the dogs. In order to speed their decent to the 13th floor, Jinx suggests the elevator but Snake-Eyes notices the braking system has been tampered with. The elevator wouldn't hold the weight of an adult. But Snake-Eyes has a plan and they put the dogs in the elevator. Just as Leader is about to begin installing the bugging system, Snake-Eyes and Jinx arrive. As the Adept attacks with a rebar staff, Snake-Eyes uses swords to defend against the aggressive attack. Jinx goes after the Leader. Adept is very skillful and keeps Snake-Eyes on the defensive. Jinx tackles the Night Creeper Leader and they begin to exchange a series of punches and kicks when he grabs her leg. As he does this she knocks lose the C.E.B.U. with her hands. As the Leader swings her around she grabs a steel construction beam which throws him off balance. Snake-Eyes across the room does a super quick move to grab the end of the re-bar and spins the Adept around where he crashes into the Leader. Realizing they have failed because Jinx has the C.E.B.U., they both pull weapons: a gun and crossbow. Snake-Eyes hits the button of the elevator and the dogs come rushing out to attack the Night Creepers. In order to make their escape, the Night Creepers drop grenades, causing the Joes to separate. It turns out the mission was actually a set-up in order for the Joes to get ahold of a C.E.B.U.; the building is just a front and the mission is a complete success. And Snake-Eyes has two new dog friends. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1= *This comic was only available through Walmart.com as an incentive gift when certain G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra items were purchased. *This story was originally intended to be part of a Resolute-themed Comic Pack, featuring a Night Creeper and "Ninja Training" Snake-Eyes. When the Comic Pack was cancelled, the Resolute logo was removed from the cover. *When the Comic Pack was first announced, a different cover from the one on the final product was revealed. Since the artwork featured the cartoon model of Snake-Eyes, rather than his "Ninja Training" outfit, it's clear to see why it was changed. |RealWorldReferences= |Footnotes= }} Category:Resolute Category:Hasbro issues